batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Selina Kyle (Gotham)
Selina Kyle es una huérfana que vive en las calles de Gotham City, la cual posee una gran facilidad para el robo. Es una gran amiga de Bruce Wayne, por el cual tiene una cierta fascinación, y muchas de sus acciones se originan en su deseo por ayudarlo. Ella es interpretada por Camren Bicondova. Origen Cuando fue abandonada de pequeña por su madre, Selina llegó temerosa a los Estrechos para buscarla. En su condición de fragilidad ella entabló amistad con Bridgit Pike y su familia, quienes le dieron algo de ayuda. Primera Temporada La testigo Selina, era joven que pasa su tiempo recorriendo los tejados de Gotham robando comida y dinero, una noche atestiguó el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne delante de su hijo Bruce Wayne, por el cual desarrolla una cierta obsesión.Pilot Noches más adelante Selina ella vió cómo un grupo de chicos de la calle era raptado por una una pareja que decían ser miembros del programa para la gente sin hogar llevado adelante por el alcalde Aubrey James. Cuando el caso es “resuelto” por los detectives Gordon y Bullock, Selina es llevada a un nuevo hogar de refugio, sin embargo ella es raptada por los mismo secuestradores. Afortundamente James Gordon logra salvarla por lo que, a cambio de no ser llevada a un hogar sustituto, ella le ofrece contarle lo que vio la noche en que los Waynes fueron asesinados.Selina Kyle Para infortunio de Gordon ella escapa tras contarle o visto.The Balloonman''Impulsada por su fascinación hacia Bruce Wayne, Selina se infiltra en su mansión una noche para verlo dormir y le roba un pequeño objeto del escritorio de su padre.Spirit of the Goat'' Semanas más adelante Selina es arrestada por la policía en medio de un robo diurno a una tienda de joyas. Cuando es llevada al DPGC ella pide hablar con nuevamente con el detective Gordon''The Mask'' y le confecciona un identikit sobre el asesino de los Wayne. Por pedido de Gordon ella es enviada a vivir a la mansión Wayne por su seguridad y para evitar que volviera a escapar. Inmediatamente hace conexión con Bruce y con el paso de los días presencia el entrenamiento de Bruce para superar el mal que se imponía en calles. En reiteradas ocasiones ella intenta hacerle ver que su entrenamiento resultaría inútil para alguien de su estilo. Sin embargo, la presencia de ella le hace volver a sentirse nuevamente como un niño.Harvey Dent Selina comienza ayudar a Bruce en su entrenamiento, pero ambos se ven obligados a huir cuando un grupo de asesinos asalta la mansión Wayne tratando de matarla. Escondido en la ciudad, ella lo lleva con un Perista para vender algunos objetos robados, pero este termina apresándolos para entregar a la joven a los asesinos. Al final ambos consiguen librarse de la situación con la ayuda de Alfred, Bullock y Gordon por lo que más tarde vuelven a reunirse en la mansión donde Selina besa a Bruce antes de despedirse.LoveCraft Compañeras Una noche de lluvia Selina se encuentra a su amiga Ivy levemente enferma durmiendo dentro de una caja en medio de la lluvia por lo que decide llevarla hasta el departamento de Gordon, asumiendo que este estaría deshabitado desde la degradación del detective.Rogue’s Gallery Selina regresa a la mansión Wayne luego de ser informada por Ivy que Bruce la estaba buscando. Una vez que se reúne con el muchacho este le ofrece un hogar con comodidades a cambio de su ayuda para investigar la muerte de sus padre sin embargo, totalmente abrumada, ella le confiesa Bruce jamás vio al asesino de los Wayne y que en realidad mintió para no ser llevada a un reformatorio. Acto seguido ella se marcha. Welcome back, Jim Gordon Más adelante Selina e Ivy son descubiertas por Barbara Kean viviendo en su departamento. No obstante ella no las hecha y la deja seguir viviendo con ella. The Blind Fortune Teller Cuando Alfred es apulañado Selina decide ayudar a Bruce a encontrar al hombre que lo hizo. Usando sus contactos ella lo encuentra durmiendo en la calle. Bajo amenaza de destruir sus drogas ellos logras descubrir que Sid Bunderslaw, un miembro de Wayne Enterprises, contrató a Reggie para que averiguase que tan avanzada estaba la investigación de Bruce en contra de ellos. Con el objetivo de evitar que Reggie le revelase lo sucedido a sus empleadores, Selina lo empuja desde un quinto piso y lo mata. Beasts of Prey''Sin sentir arrepentimiento por lo sucedido ellos más adelante asisten a un baile de beneficencia celebrado por Wayne Enterprises donde interceptan a Bunderslaw y le roban la llave de su caja de seguridad para averiguar que secretos escondía. En la fiesta ella ve a Barbara yéndose con un hombre desconocido que más tarde ella descubre que era un asesino serial.Under the Knife'' Cambio Eventualmente con el regreso de Fish Mooney a Gotham en medio de una guerra de bandas, Selina se une a su bando y rápidamente escala posiciones en su organización criminal. Desafortunadamente cuando la mafiosa es derrotada por el Pingüino, ella se ve obligada a huir en busca de una nueva vida. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Replanteamiento Con tal de mantenerse cerca del poder Selina y otros criminales optaron por jurarle lealtad al Pingüino, y al poco tiempo ella pasó a formar parte de su círculo de colaboradores más íntimo. Damned If You Do A las siguientes semanas ella asistió a una gala de recaudación para el hospital de niños de Gotham con el fin de robarle dinero a los más acaudalados de la ciudad. Allí se encontró con Bruce con quien no quiso conversar. Sin embargo, cuando Barbara y otro maníaco irrumpieron el evento para tomar rehenes, ella y Bruce escaparon junto por un pasillo para salir del edificio; pero el joven a último momento decidió no acompañarla y se despidió tras decirle que la extrañaba. Al final con su ayuda el detective Gordon pudo entrar a la gala.The Last Laugh Más adelante Selina visitó la escuela de Bruce para verlo pero allí se topó con Alfred, quien la abofeteó fuertemente por lo sucedido con Reggie y le dijo que la vida de Bruce sería mucho mejor si ella no formaba parte. Ella se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso la deja golpeada emocionalmente por varios días. Strike Force A las pocas semanas Butch le pidió ser su contacto con los hermanos Pike dado que estos continuaban siendo leales a Fish. Ella cumplió con el pedido sin embargo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Bridgit vivía asediada por los maltratos de sus hermanos. Temiendo que su amiga pudiera resultar herida o asesinada a la hora de cumplir con el “negocio familiar”, Selina se presentó para auxiliarla cuando esta se enfrentó a la policía armada con un lanzallamas. Scarification Sabiendo que Bridgit tenía que marcharse de la ciudad ella la ayudó a cometer un gran robo para obtener dinero. Por desgracia cuando su amiga volvió a caer en manos de sus hermanos, Selina se vio forzada a confiar en Gordon para asegurar la protección de Bridgit. Eventualmente la promesa fue rota ya que su amiga murió en un enfrentamiento con la policía, dejándola con un profundo sentimiento de pérdida. Be Fire Protegiendo a Bruce Con el tiempo ella intentó revincularse con Bruce pero este ya se encontraba acompañado por una joven llamada Silver St. Cloud, quien aparentaba ser buena cuando en realidad era una manipuladora maliciosa que la amenazó para que se alejara de Bruce. Selina trató la doble cara de Silver frente a su amigo pero solo consiguió ganarse su rabia. Más adelante ella fue testigo del primer beso entre ambos sin poder hacer nada, Mommy's Little Monster sin embargo al poco tiempo regresó a la mansión Wayne con evidencia para demostrarle a Bruce que Silver no era la persona quien aparentaba ser A Bitter Pill to Swallow que esta tenía un archivo suyo para manipularlo y hacerlo vender su empresa. Tras eso Selina se encargó de contratar a un matón llamado Tom “The Knife” para fingir un secuestro que obligara a la joven a escupir el nombre del asesino de los Wayne. Al final, ella fue testigo de cómo Bruce pudo manipular a Silver, lo cual la dejó asombrada. Al concluir la noche él le confesó que jamás había conocido a una persona como ella, en la cual confiaba con toda su vida y se sentía unido de una forma que no podía explicar pero que tampoco quería cambiar. Sintiendo incomoda Selina opto por marcharse tras pedirle a su amigo que no cambiara tanto. The Son of Gotham Días después tras enterarse del secuestro de Bruce, Selina se unió a un grupo de aliados improbables encabezados por Gordon y el Pingüino para emprender un ataque contra Galavan. Al llegar a la torre del enemigo ella los condujo con seguridad hasta la sala del ritual en donde todos participaron en una feroz lucha contra los monjes de la Orden de San Dumas para poder salvar a Bruce. Al final es objetivo pudo ser conseguido.Worse Than A Crime Tiempo después Selina asistió a una reunión entre el Pingüino y sus lugartenientes en matadero Quality Meats. De repente un sujeto con un arma criogénica se coló en el lugar para cumplir con un trabajo y rápidamente congeló a la mayoria de los presentes. Gracias a su agilidad Selina logró escapar de problema no sin antes salvarle la vida al Pingüino, y luego de dejarlo solo por unos segundos, ella regresó a bordo de un automóvil para escapar. Desafortunadamente días después ella estuvo presente en el momento en que Gordon decidió arrestar al Pingüino para sacarlo de las calles. Gotham Stories Muchos días después ella presenció secretamente el momento en que Butch Gilzean y Tabitha Galavan hicieron un pacto para controlar junto el crimen organizado de Gotham. Mr. Freeze Días después regresó a la mansión Wayne en donde Bruce le pidió conseguirle un arma para matar al asesino de sus padres. A Dead Man Feels No Cold Tras conseguirle un arma a Bruce y que este fallará en matar a Matches Malone, Selina se comprometió en ayudarlo cuando este decidió dejar su mansión para vivir en las calles. This Ball of Mud and Meanness En los primeros días viviendo junto a Bruce Selina, contando con la ayuda de Ivy, trató de robarle a Sonny Gilzean su dinero de la venta de hongos alucinógenos. Por desgracia cuando ambos fueron capturados y Sonny comenzó a desquitarse con ella, Bruce intervino para convertirse en el objetivo de su golpes. Al no poder soportar viendo como su amigo ser vapuleado Selina ideó una distracción que les sirvió para escapar juntos. Mad Grey Dawn Luego de varias semanas viviendo con Bruce enseñándole a vivir en la calles, una noche ella se sorprendió de ver ingresar a un convaleciente Jim Gordon a su escondite en busca de ayuda. Luego de llevarlo a la mansión Wayne y ayudarlo a tenderle una trampa al sujeto que lo inculpó de asesinato, Bruce le informó de su decisión de quedarse en casa por lo que Selina, sintiéndose usada, se marchó molesta y apenada. Into the Woods Atrapada en Arkham Luego de un tiempo Bruce apareció nuevamente ante Selina para informarle que existía una posibilidad de que el Profesor Strange hubiera falseado el reporte de fallecimiento de Bridgit. Para comprobar ese rumor la joven se coló en el Asilo Arkham por los conductos de aire, lugar donde casualmente se encontró a Edward Nygma. Gracias a este ella pudo llegar hasta los laboratorios de Indian Hill en donde tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar a Strange admitiendo haber liberado a Azrael para matar a James Gordon. Acto seguido, y tras ver a un hombre con piel similar a la de un cocodrilo, ella ingresó a una sala de entrenamiento donde Bridgit, afectada por una amnesia derivada de su accidente, la atacó sin piedad con un lanzallamas.Unleashed '' Personalidad Selina es inteligente, calmada, centrada, alegre, despreocupada, relajada, amable y cariñosa. Aunque a veces puede ser egoísta, Selina ha demostrado tener un elevado sentido del honor, la lealtad, y es capaz de ser desinteresada. Ella también está algo enamorada de Bruce Wayne. Habilidades *'Excelentes Condiciones Físicas': Selina ha demostrados estar en óptimas condiciones físicas. *'Acróbata sigilosa': Selina es capaz de saltar de techo en techo, y también fue capaz de colarse en la Mansión Wayne sin que nadie la detectara a exepción de Bruce Wayne. *'Ladrona habilidosa': Debido a años de vivir en las calles, Selina se ha entrenado en el arte del robo. *'Sentidos agudizados''': Selina tiene algunos de sus sentidos agudizados, como el olfato. Galería Primera Temporada Gotham_01_03.jpg 4114986-gotham_103_theaterdistrictalley_2224_hires2.jpg Gotham_105_foodtruck_12567_hires1.jpg 32767.jpg 32770.jpg 33040 big.jpg 10830239_320247368160880_6760867603037469070_o.jpg AFV5d8a.jpg IGT0Odb.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1g.jpg Gotham_S2E3b.jpg Gotham_S2E3m.jpg Gotham_S2E4b.jpg Gotham_S2E4c.jpg Gotham_S2E6a.jpg Gotham_S2E6b.jpg Gotham_S2E6d.jpg Gotham_S2E6l.jpg Gotham_S2E6m.jpg Gotham_S2E7c.jpg Gotham_S2E7e.jpg Gotham_S2E7g.jpg Gotham_S2E10g.jpg Gotham_S2E10j.jpg Gotham_S2E11t.jpg Gotham_S2E22e.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E1q.jpg Gotham_S3E1r.jpg Gotham_S3E3n.jpg Gotham_S3E4h.jpg Gotham_S3E7q.jpg Gotham_S3E9a.jpg Gotham_S3E9f.jpg Gotham_S3E9g.jpg Gotham_S3E9j.jpg Gotham_S3E9k.jpg Gotham_S3E9m.jpg Gotham_S3E9l.jpg Gotham_S3E10j.jpg Gotham_S3E10k.jpg Gotham_S3E11a.jpg Gotham_S3E11b.jpg Gotham_S3E11c.jpg Gotham_S3E13e.jpg Gotham_S3E20g.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham_S4E01e.jpg Gotham_S4E01q.jpg Gotham_S4E01s.jpg Gotham_S4E01t.jpg Gotham_S4E02o.jpg Gotham_S4E02p.jpg Gotham_S4E03a.jpg Gotham_S4E07a.jpg Gotham_S4E07b.jpg Gotham_S4E07c.jpg Gotham_S4E07d.jpg Gotham_S4E07e.jpg Gotham_S4E08e.jpg Gotham_S4E08j.jpg Gotham_S4E08o.jpg Gotham S4E10a.jpg Gotham S4E10c.jpg Gotham S4E10d.jpg Gotham S4E10e.jpg Gotham_S4E11b.jpg Gotham_S4E11m.jpg Gotham_S4E12d.png Gotham_S4E12e.png Gotham_S4E13n.jpg Gotham_S4E15b.jpg Gotham_S4E15c.jpg Gotham_S4E15d.jpg Gotham_S4E16f.jpg Gotham_S4E16g.jpg Gotham_S4E16j.jpg Gotham_S4E19e.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E03a.png Gotham_S5E03b.png Gotham_S5E03e.png Gotham_S5E03g.png Gotham_S5E03h.png Gotham_S5E06h.png Gotham S5E09d.png Gotham_S5E11g.png Gotham_S5E11i.png Gotham_S5E11k.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados